Suikiru
Suikiru (翆侐刘, Suikiru) is an Arch-Angel ranked Seraphim. Appearance Suikiru has green hair that goes just past his eyes, though they never hinder him in combat. He wears a black shirt that exposes his belly button, and on top of that a green vest which is tightened together with rope. The vest is quite resistant, and is able to take quite a blow, and it's position is so that it does not limit Suikiru's movements. Personality Suikiru is not a man of many words, and he emanates calm and silence. He is not afraid to kill, and does so with a cold efficency. He feels no compassion for any living being, and follows every command from his commanding forces without question. He is the perfect assassin, always making sure to cover his tracks, smothering his reiatsu and he betrays no sound as he moves. History Gotei 13 Suikiru was the Third Seat of the Second Division for 150 years, responsible for many assassinations to satisfy his personal vandettas - anybody who dared to say a bad word about him met a brutal and bloody death the next morning. Suiki had never been caught in the act though - his cunning and prowess never betrayed him, and he murdered 37 innocent Shinigami in his time in the Gotei 13. He left without a word to his comrades after his 37th murder. He had learned everything the Seireitei had to offer him, and looked for the next step in his journey - turning to darkness didn't matter to Suikiru, he would do anything for more power, greedy and distorted by his lust for more murder. Seraphim-arc Equipment Suikiru's preferred weapon is a dagger that can cut skin with just a hint of a touch. He is always maintaining it, at every moment he gets. He also carries around a set of three Kunai - they're always in his right hand. Powers and Abilities Silent movement: Suikiru is silent - it may look like his feet are touching the ground, but actually, he uses the Reishi around him to float just a little - his steps make no sound. Tenketsu knowledge: Suikiru is also skilled in the art of acupuncture, having knowledge of all the points in the body that help regulate reiatsu called 点穴 (tenketsu, pressure points). He has enough precision to strike these points, and disable the flow of reiatsu in a his enemy's body. Also, he can strike tendons such as the hamstrings, disabling the use of muscles. Kidō novice: Suikiru can use kidō up until level 26. Base Form Suikiru is able to create sharp weapons out of thin air - he is only allowed to create weapons he knows well. He is also able to manipulate their size, velocity, direction and visibility. He cannot make a weapon completely invisible, however. His arsenal knowledge: * Shuriken * Kunai * Daggers * Senbon * Smoke bombs Suikiru lays his right hand on his opponent, draining a part of his enemy's reiatsu and supplementing his own with that energy. First Release Second Release Suikiru points his finger, and a beam of green energy shoots from his finger. If it connects, Suikiru can swap around the binding of his opponent's nerves to his advantage, changing how that person perceives the world. For example, he can switch the pain receptacles of the arm with the person's leg, causing any damage to the arm to be felt as damage to the leg. Also, any signals of movement sent to the brain are also swapped. Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum